Reindeer in Lorien?
by charis100
Summary: A short written for a fanfic challenge with a Christmas theme. Has Rumil really seen reindeer in Lothlorien?


**Reindeer in Lorien?**

The door of the talan burst open and Haldir looked up from attaching an arrow fletching, nimble fingers poised in midair. His youngest brother stood in the doorway, his eyes bright with excitement.

"What is it Rumil? Discovered how to make snow elves?" Haldir asked dryly.

Lothlórien had had its very first fall of snow during the night. The Galadhrim had woken to that strange white light creeping in through windows and under doors. The Marchwarden had joined a group of elves on the landing outside his talan, looking out over the now white and no longer Golden Wood and exclaiming in wonder. Other elves were doing the same, all over the city. Already elflings had appeared on the level fields belong the mellorns, whooping and shouting, their voices filled with laughter.

"Snow – here in Lórien?" an amused voice had enquired.

Haldir had turned to see Lord Celeborn, one elegant eyebrow raised.  
He had merely nodded to Haldir with a secret smile before returning to his talan.

Rúmil's eyes widened even further.   
"Snow Elves!" then seemed to re-collect why he was there and waved a hand dismissively.  
"No. Reindeer!" He stood triumphantly, waiting for his brother's reaction.

"Reindeer." his brother replied calmly, returning to his arrow. "Rumil, you don't even know what reindeer look like."

"Yes I do!" Rumil protested. "Arwen gave me a book some years ago – The Night Before Christmas'. It has pictures of reindeer."

"Hmmm." But Haldir sighed and rose from the table. "Let us go and see these reindeer."

Hoof tracks led deep into the forest and Haldir rose to his feet, frowning. They certainly weren't the marks of horses, as he had first assumed. Something odd was going on. They shouldn't be here.  
"Well?" Rumil said impatiently, but Haldir merely indicated that he should lead on and they moved deeper into the trees, joined now by Orophin, who had been waiting for them on the boundaries of the wood.  
The faint tinkle of bells began to come to them on the still, crisp air. They walked on, over the snow, following the sound. The cold, white flakes crunched dully under their soft boots.

"Look!" Rumil exclaimed excitedly, pointing to what appeared to be an antler appearing over the top of a small bush.

Haldir felt a moment of concern before the three entered the clearing and gazed in disbelief at what awaited them. Then Haldir began to laugh.

Several cows stood about the clearing with mellyrn branches strapped to their heads. They raised their heads from the berries they had found on a nearby bush and stared with interest at the newcomers. Amongst their "antlers" tiny silver bells tinkled brightly in the clear air.

"I think someone has been playing a joke on you, brother." Haldir  
said with amusement.

Rumil stood open mouthed, looking at the cows.

"But they – they aren't reindeer?"

"They're cows, Rumil."

"But who would do such a thing?" Orophin asked with irritation. His brother had dragged him out of a warm talan with his stories of reindeer.

Haldir thought for a moment before turning to Rumil.  
"This book - with the pictures of reindeer? Has anyone borrowed it from you recently?"

Rumil thought for a moment, before scowling angrily.  
"Gildor!" and without another word he and his brother turned and sprinted back in the direction of the city.

Haldir smiled to himself, staring after them until all was quiet, then he turned and plunged deeper into the wood.

After some time, he came to a small clearing in which stood a wooden hut, now prettily frosted along the roof and window with snow.

"Haldir!" As he approached a merry voice hailed him.

"Mae govannen." The Marchwarden greeted the bearded man with respect. The man led him around the corner of the hut to where his animals stood. The two stood and watched them for a while, before Haldir asked quietly. "How are they?"

His companion smiled happily. "Better. We will soon be leaving. A bug is going through the northern herds and they must have picked it up. Luckily it is not long-lasting."

"Can I just ask…" Haldir asked curiously, "The snow – you?"

The man cleared his throat with slight embarrassment.

"Ahem. Yes. Did it cause a problem?"

"The elves are curious obviously. But they will attribute it to the changing times. The age of man ever encroaches into our world, especially since the Lady departed for the Grey Havens." He paused before continuing, "Lord Celeborn knows you are here, I think."

The man nodded. "I would expect nothing less." He turned to Haldir and pressed a small package into his hand. "Thank you for your help. I am most grateful."

Haldir smiled and both made their farewells.

As the Marchwarden walked away, he paused and turned back.  
"There were tracks in wood. Reindeer tracks."

The stranger laughed, a deep, merry laugh that waggled his white  
beard. His scarlet suit stood out brightly against the white snow.  
"That would be Rudolph. He got loose in the night."


End file.
